Aroma a ti
by Nuwanda Marauder
Summary: Torta de melaza, muérdago y pan recién horneado. Esos son los olores que relaciona directamente con James Potter. Y todos ellos salen de su caldero.
1. Tarta de melaza

_Este fic participa en el reto "Amortentia al azar" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_

Nada de esto me pertenece a mí, sino que es todo obra de la mente maestra de Rowling. Jo, lo sé, los he dejado sorprendidos.

**Alerta**: cualquier falta ortográfica, error de redacción o de teclado, será arreglado a su debido tiempo -esto es: cuando me den las ganas de releerlo-.

* * *

><p><strong>Tarta de melaza<strong>

Un suave vapor invade las mazmorras del castillo. Entre esto y el calor natural de los primeros días de verano, es casi insoportable estar en ese sitio. Por fortuna, son pocos los alumnos de séptimo que se preparan para los ÉXTASIS, por lo cual se ahorran el inconveniente de tener poco espacio y compartir el mismo aire con más de una docena de personas.

En la mesa de Gryffindor hay seis alumnos. Sirius Black remueve lentamente su caldero, cuyo interior es una especie de grumo marrón, al tiempo que James Potter trata de ponerle más garras de hipogrifo para que adquiera el color debido.

―Esto no está funcionando, James―dice el primero, frustrado.

―Te dije que debíamos ponerle los cuernos _antes_ de dejarla reposar un mes.

―Ya, ahora es mi culpa, cómo no.

Junto a ellos, Marlene McKinnon y Dorcas Meadowes tampoco están teniendo mejor suerte. Y también pelean por eso.

Y a su otro lado, están Remus Lupin y Lily Evans, terminando su perfecta poción.

―Creo que ha tenido un tiempo de reposo más largo de lo recomendable―se lamenta Remus.

―Eso solo aumentará su efecto―señala ella. Cierra los ojos, inhala y suelta un suspiro. A su amigo le causa gracia―. ¿A qué huele para ti, Remus?

A Lily le gusta estudiar, investigar, indagar. Le gusta saber sobre la historia mágica y muggle, le gusta saber sobre cosas extraordinarias y sobre aquellas que la acompañan todos los días. Es quizá por eso, que Lily sabe que el olfato es el sentido con más memoria de todos. Sabe que un simple olor puede disparar su cerebro y llevarla directamente a un lugar en el pasado, por más lejos que esté en el tiempo. Y hay olores que simplemente se le inyectan bajo la piel y la acompañarán toda la vida.

―A bosque… a chocolate y a… ―Remus frunce el ceño―. Creo que es chicle.

―¿Qué es eso? ―inquiere Sirius.

―Una golosina muggle―le responde James―. ¿Para ti a qué huele, Lily? ―inquiere impaciente.

―Mmm… Es extraño… Creo que es tarta de melaza.

―No te gusta la tarta de melaza―comenta Marlene.

―A James sí―la sonrisa de Sirius es maliciosa, total y completamente intencional.

Lily mira fijamente a James y esa mirada esperanzada la lleva directamente a la primera semana de setiembre de su tercer año en Hogwarts.

Estaba cenando en el Gran Comedor junto a Marlene, Mary y Dorcas. Un poco más allá, se encontraba ese grupo de chicos que le generaban tanta irritación como intriga. Cuando la cena hubo terminado y se sirvieron los postres, James Potter -con su cabello negro despeinado, su sonrisa de niño bueno y esos ojos marrones tras las gafas- se sentó frente a ella.

―¿Qué hay, Evans? ―dijo en tono casual.

―Hola, Potter―le dirigió su mejor mirada de indiferencia, para que quedase claro que no quería tener nada que ver con él.

―Oye, no sé si sabías… bueno, seguramente lo sepas, porque eres muy lista y siempre estás en todo… Además, eres muy perceptiva, por lo cual, aunque no lo supieras antes, seguramente te hubieses…

―¿Qué quieres, Potter? ―le preguntó con impaciencia.

El chico tomó aire y un pedazo de la tarta de melaza que estaba frente a él, la cual Lily había evitado a toda costa por su desagradable olor.

―En octubre es nuestra primera incursión a Hogsmeade―comentó con una despreocupación demasiado estudiada.

―Lo sé.

―¿Ves? Te dije que lo sabías. En fin, quería preguntarte si…

―No―volvió a interrumpirlo, mientras dirigía nuevamente toda su atención a su postre de chocolate.

―No sabes qué iba a preguntarte.

―Ibas a invitarme a salir. Y la respuesta es no.

James alzó las cejas, algo impresionado. Terminó de comer su pedazo de tarta con total tranquilidad, como si no acabara de sufrir su primer rechazo amoroso. Luego puso ambas manos en la mesa, se incorporó y se inclinó sobre esta. Su cara quedó a tan solo un palmo de la de Lily. Sonrió con dulzura. Sus ojos no habían perdido la esperanza.

―Te dije que siempre sabías todo.

Su aliento a melaza le inundó los pulmones, pero no creyó que fuese desagradable -tampoco creyó que fuese agradable, porque eso hubiese sido algo rotundamente inaceptable-.

―Te veo luego, Evans―añadió antes de irse a reunir de nuevo con sus amigos.

Lily sonríe, de vuelta en las mazmorras. Aquella fue la primera vez que James Potter la invitó a salir.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Palabras: 731.

Gracias a cualquiera que vaya a leerlo.

Saludos desde el pequeñísimo rinconcito del mundo,

Ceci.


	2. Muérdago

Todo lo que hay aquí es de JK.

Excepto el libro que lee James. Ese es mío.

* * *

><p><strong>Muérdago<strong>

―También huele a… ¿plantas? ―vuelve a extrañarse Lily.

―Quizá por Herbología―sugiere Dorcas.

―No me gusta Herbología…

―De acuerdo―Sirius hace una pausa deliberada y mira a James con seriedad fingida―. ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo en los invernaderos, picarones?

Se gana un empujón de parte de su mejor amigo, pero Sirius cree que vale la pena por ver a Lily sonrojándose de esa forma.

―No hemos hecho nada… Olvídalo―se inclina sobre su caldero y se concentra un poco más. Su frente se arruga un poco cuando lo hace y James piensa que probablemente sea la arruga más adorable del universo―. Esperen. Huele como… a navidad…―cae en la cuenta, mira a James y le sonríe―. Es olor a muérdago.

James le devuelve la sonrisa. Él también lo recuerda, claro. Jamás podría olvidarlo. Fue hace cuatro meses… ¿o fueron cinco? Sí, cinco meses.

Unas horas antes de Noche Buena. Lily entró en la biblioteca, que estaba aparentemente vacía. La señora Pince estaba acomodando algunos libros. Lily se acercó a ella y le entregó _Historia de Hogwarts_. Ya lo había sacado de la biblioteca incontables veces. Era su libro -histórico- preferido en el mundo entero. Era una completa maravilla, una obra de arte.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que no estaban solas. Un poco más allá, junto a las ventanas, sentado sin compañía alguna y leyendo con excesiva concentración, se encontraba James Potter. Lily se debatió internamente si acercarse o no. Aunque, bueno, ahora eran amigos, ¿no? Ya hacía un año que habían dejado de lado sus diferencias y habían comenzado a tener conversaciones normales -en las cuales a Lily se le movía algo en el estómago con frecuencia y sentía sus manos sudorosas y sus mejillas sonrosadas pero _solo somos amigos_-. No debería molestarlo, seguramente. Sí, debería irse…

Pero James levantó la vista en ese mismo momento y sus miradas se cruzaron. Él le dirigió una sonrisa y ella sintió cómo sus piernas le flaqueaban un poco. Caminó hacia él y se sentó.

―Creí que te habías ido a pasar Navidad con tu familia―comentó ella.

―Sí, bueno, el idiota de Sirius cree que molestará en mi casa si va conmigo. Y como ya no es bienvenido en la suya… ―se encogió de hombros en un gesto extremadamente dulce―, ya sabes, no puedo dejarlo aquí solo. Quemaría el colegio―añadió en tono conspiratorio, juntando un poco sus cabezas. Luego se echó hacia atrás en la silla, dejando a Lily con el corazón latiendo a una velocidad alarmante―. ¿Qué hay de ti, Evans? ¿No pasas Navidad con tus padres?

Ella bajó un poco la vista y procuró que su pena pasara por alto.

―Mi hermana y su novio pasarán Navidad en mi casa. Y bueno, ellos…―Lily negó con la cabeza.

James se incorporó y le levantó el mentón. La miró con ojos tiernos y comprensivos. Le sonrió un poco y el mundo pareció un lugar mejor, por un momento al menos.

―Deberías tener una charla con Sirius de oveja negra a oveja negra.―propuso con sorna. Pero luego se puso serio y añadió: ― De veras, os haría bien a los dos.

Ella asintió imperceptiblemente. Aún tenía la mano de James sosteniéndole el rostro, pero planeaba hacer como si aquello no le afectara en lo absoluto.

―¿Y por qué no estás ahora con él? ―preguntó intrigada―. ¿Qué haces en la biblioteca, leyendo?

Él cerró el libro para mostrarle la tapa._ El Mundo Muggle: los inventos más extraños y las tradiciones más inconvenientes_, leyó.

―No sabía que cursabas estudios muggles―dijo Lily.

―Raro. Cualquiera diría que lo sabes todo―le dirigió su mejor sonrisa―. Pero no, no lo hago. Solo me dio curiosidad, ya sabes…―la miró de arriba abajo―, su mundo. Tu mundo.

Hay personas, como Sirius Black, que no se sonrojarían por nada del mundo; simplemente esbozarían una sonrisa llena de malas intenciones y devolverían el cumplido. Hay otras, como James, que pueden abrir su corazón frente a una chica, mirándola fijamente a los ojos y sin inmutarse. Y luego, están las que son como Lily, que se sonrojan abruptamente ante cualquiera de las situaciones planteadas.

―Oh… qué… qué bien…

―Somos amigos, Lily, ¿o no? Me gusta conocer mejor a mis amigos―se encogió de hombros con una inocencia que Lily no quiso creer, pero que no dejó de parecerle tierna. Miró por la ventana―. Creo que deberíamos ir yendo al Gran Comedor. No querrás perderte el gran festejo navideño…

―¿Son tus primeras navidades aquí?

―Las segundas. Mis padres se fueron de viaje en cuarto y preferí quedarme aquí. Ya sabes―puso los ojos en blanco― tías viejas que no te ven nunca y, cuando lo hacen, torturan tanto tus mejillas que desearías no verlas nunca más.

Lily soltó una carcajada que resonó en el pasillo. James la miró, encantado con el hecho de haberla hecho reír.

―Emm… ¿James?

―¿Sí?

―El Gran Comedor queda _bajando_ las escaleras, no subiéndolas.

Ahora fue él quien rió.

―Lo sé, Lily. Voy a dejar el libro en la habitación. Pero puedes ir bajando si quieres.

―Oh, de acuerdo, te acompaño. Mis amigas no fueron tan condescendientes como tú, ellas se fueron a sus cenas familiares sin mirar atrás―Lily hizo un gesto dramático con las manos.

Llegaron al retrato de la Señora Gorda y James entró por él. Lily aguardó en el pasillo. El retrato volvió a abrirse y James se asomó, pero no salió. Se quedó parado justo en la abertura.

―Oye, Lily, ¿podrías venir aquí? Será solo un minuto.

Confundida, Lily se acercó.

―¿Qué ocurre?

James señaló al techo.

―¿Eso no es esa planta que los muggles ponen en navidad por todos lados…? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿_Muérfato_?

―Muérdago.

―Sí y… ¿no debes besarte si pasas por debajo con alguien?

La ignorancia de James Potter estaba tan mal fingida que Lily no pudo evitar sonreír. Él la imitó.

―¿Eso decía en tu libro sobre tradiciones muggles?

―Sobre las tradiciones muggles más inconvenientes―afirmó él con solemnidad.

―Vaya, esta sí que es un inconveniente, ¿no crees?

―Sí, pero creo que no tenemos opción…

―¿Por qué no? Nadie se enteraría―apuntó Lily, aguantando la sonrisa.

―Mi consciencia jamás me dejaría tranquilo si te hago romper una tradición proveniente de tu origen. No estaría bien.

―Claro, sería casi como extorsionarme, ¿verdad?

―Dicen que un beso dado en Noche Buena bajo el muérdago, significa que el amor durará por toda una vida.

―Aún no es Noche Buena. ¿Eso no acortaría nuestro presunto amor?

―O nuestra vida. Pero qué importa. Si es corta, me alcanza con vivirla contigo. No creo que pueda aguantar hasta media noche―la sonrisa de James se esfumó de su rostro. Se puso completamente serio. Ya no parecía un niño, como segundos atrás, pero tampoco un hombre; quizá una mezcla de ambos―. Lily, yo…

Ella se acercó más a él. Sus rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros. Lo miró a los ojos.

―Hazlo.

James frunció un poco el ceño. Ahora de verdad parecía confundido, o sorprendido. Las dos cosas, seguramente. Lily sonrió, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se puso en puntitas de pie. Unió sus labios, por primera vez y para siempre.

Ambos quedaron invadidos con la esencia del otro. Y algo más. Ese día, en que Lily Evans y James Potter sellaron su amor para toda su corta vida, un aroma cubría cada rincón del colegio. El aroma al festejo, a la familia, a una buena cena entre amigos y al tibio fuego de un hogar. Había olor a muérdago sobre ellos, y a Navidad en el resto del castillo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Palabras: 1231.

Gracias por leer y comentar. También a quienes pusieron en alerta o favorito.

Saludos desde aquí,

Ceci.


	3. Pan recién horneado

Sí, sigue siendo todo de JK.

* * *

><p><strong>Pan recién horneado<strong>

―Sí, sí, todos sabemos lo que hicieron en Navidad―dice Sirius, poniendo los ojos en blanco―. No es necesario que os miréis con tanto misterio, no es ningún secreto.

―Creo que todo el mundo conoce la historia―comenta Remus.

―Quizá tenga algo que ver con que James llegó a la cena navideña gritando "¡he besado a Lily Evans!"―añade Sirius―. Lo felicitó incluso Dumbledore en persona.

―Ya, nadie ha pedido vuestra opinión―los corta James antes de que sigan―. ¿Qué otro olor, Lils?

Ella huele con atención.

―No lo sé. Sinceramente, es uno muy difícil de… Oh―violentamente, como solo ella sabe hacer, Lily se sonroja.

La sonrisa de Sirius se ensancha.

―Por favor, dime qué has olido.

―Sí, ¿qué es? ―insiste Marlene.

La observan expectantes.

―Es… bueno…―tartamudea―. Pan recién horneado…

Durante unos segundos, todos se quedan en silencio, con los ojos fijos en la pelirroja. Entonces, James rompe a reír.

Todo comenzó tres días atrás, la tarde del sábado. Esa noche, habría luna llena.

―James, en serio, no tengo problema con que no vengas―le dijo Remus tras la octava disculpa del pelinegro.

―Yo sí―Sirius, tirado en su cama con las piernas cruzadas y las botas puestas, leía una revista de música muggle.

―¿Tú? ―se extrañó Remus―. No eres tú el que pasa dolorosas transformaciones y necesita la contención de sus amigos, Canuto.

―Ya, has dicho suficiente―decidió James―. Voy con vosotros.

―No lo he dicho por ti, era un reproche para _él_―señaló Remus.

―Déjalo, Remus, que venga―dijo Sirius en calma―. Y mi problema, mi querido amigo peludo, es que está pasando del espíritu de los merodeadores. Hay reglas establecidas que no se deben romper.

―¿Como llevar chaqueta de cuero a clase? ―preguntó Peter con sorna.

―No me ofendas, Colagusano. Hablo de las reglas que en verdad importan, no las del colegio.

―Ya… ¿Como convertirse en animagos ilegales?

―Reglas de la amistad, idiota, esas son las que importan. Merlín, por qué me junto con estos amorfos.

―Sirius, amorfo…―comenzó Remus.

―Me gusta la palabra y la uso como quiero.

―Bien―se volvió hacia James―. Puedes quedarte con Lily, en serio.

―¡Y todo por una chica! ―se lamentó Sirius.

―Por Lily―lo corrigió James.

Él lo miró fijamente por unos segundos. Luego se encogió de hombros.

―Bien. Pero quiero ser el padrino de bodas.

―Claro.

―Y de tú primer hijo.

―Dalo por hecho.

―Y del segundo.

―No lo creo, pero buen intento.

―De acuerdo, me conformo con eso.

James sonrió.

Remus, Sirius y Peter abandonaron la habitación, como hacían una vez al mes, justo antes del atardecer. La única diferencia fue que, por primera vez, James no los acompañaba.

Él esperó a Lily en la Sala Común antes de la cena. Ella entró por el retrato casi media hora después, hablando animadamente con Mary. Sonrió al verlo.

―¡Hola! Vengo a dejar mis libros, ¿vienes a cenar con nosotras?

―Contigo sí. Pero contigo, Mary, no podré, lo siento.

―¿A qué te…?

―Necesito mostrarte algo antes―interrumpió la pregunta de Lily―. Ven. Nos vemos luego, Mary.

La chica se despidió con un confundido "_hasta luego…_".

James tomó a Lily de la mano y la llevó escaleras arriba, hacia el cuarto de los merodeadores. Entraron a la habitación y, al principio, Lily no encontró nada nuevo. Pero luego vio una gran bandeja sobre la cama de James, con un montón de comida y jugo de calabaza.

―¿Qué es esto?

―Nuestra cena―respondió James con simpleza, conduciéndola hasta la cama.

―¿Vamos a cenar aquí?

―Yo diría que es más correcto decir que vamos a _hacer un picnic_ aquí.

Lily lo miró divertida.

―¿Otra de tus ocurrencias por leer un libro sobre costumbres muggles?

―No solo los muggles hacen picnics, mi querida sabelotodo.

James sacó la colcha de la cama de Sirius y la estiró en el suelo.

―No te preocupes, está acostumbrado a la mugre.

―¿Dónde están? Me refiero a Sirius y Peter, claro…―miró por la ventana, donde ya dominaba el cielo una inmensa luna llena―. Sé dónde está Remus.

―No vendrán… No puedo contarte porqué―agregó, al ver que iba a preguntar―. Te lo contaré, en serio, algún día. Solo que no hoy. Pero no vendrán.

Se sentó en el suelo y tomó una empanada. Lily lo imitó.

Ninguno de los dos sabrían decir en qué momento se salió todo de control. Primero estaban cenando, James se acercó para limpiarle la comisura del labio, Lily se apoyó en su pecho, se miraron… Y luego, se estaban besando con la mayor pasión que lo habían hecho hasta entonces.

Entre los besos, se escuchaban algunas frases sueltas que no eran conscientes de decir. "_Volverán pronto_". "_Ya te dije que no volverán_".

De repente, estaban sobre la cama de James. Aún besándose, aún vestidos, pero con las ropas arrugadas.

―Lily―entre beso y beso, James no podía dejar de hablar―. Te quiero. Te quiero desesperadamente, como nunca quise ni querré a nadie. Te quiero.

―Yo también. James―Lily se separó un segundo para verlo directamente a los ojos―. Te quiero, James.

No era la primera vez que él se lo decía, pero sí la primera vez que lo hacía ella. James sonrió, completamente embobecido. Le besó la nariz y las mejillas. Luego volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

―Lily, yo… No quiero apurarte, te lo juro que no―aseguró―. Puedo esperar. No me molestaría para nada esperar. Pero… no veo por qué hacerlo. ¿Por qué esperar? No quiero estar con nadie más, así que no veo moti…

―Ya cállate―pidió Lily―. Porque yo tampoco.

―¿Tampoco quieres estar con nadie más?

―Sí, eso tampoco―esbozó una sonrisa cómplice―. Eso tampoco―y unió sus labios nuevamente.

Despertaron la mañana del domingo por la luz que se filtraba en la ventana. Estaban ambos acostados en la cama de James. Él sonrió, como si recién entonces hubiese comprendido del todo lo que había pasado.

―¡Por los calzones sucios de Merlín!, esta ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida.

―Buen día―sonrió Lily, besándolo en los labios.

―¿Buen día? ―repitió James, incrédulo―. Me acabo de despertar con un beso de Lily Evans en la cama. ¡Eso es más que un buen día! ¡Es el mejor día de todos! ―exclamó―. Ojalá esto dure el resto de mi vida.

Ella rió y otro sonido se sumó a su risa. Su estómago.

―Vaya, vaya―fue James quien rió entonces―. Parece que las prefectas de Gryffindor se levantan con hambre los domingos.

―Y el resto de los días también. Me pregunto qué habrá para desayunar.

Olisqueó el ambiente, como si con eso pudiese detectar el aroma de la comida.

―Creo que es pan horneado…―cerró los ojos, para concentrarse mejor―. Espera. Es pan _recién_ horneado―su estómago volvió a rugir.

James soltó una carcajada.

―Yo no huelo nada―aseguró―. Pero si tú dices que es pan tostado…

―Horneado―lo corrigió ella―. Y está recién horneado.

―Bueno, te creo.

Y, tal y como Lily predijo, la mañana del domingo había montones de panes horneados en las bandejas que cubrían las cinco mesas del Gran Comedor. Tibio y crujiente. Recién horneado.

―En realidad, no me sorprende―le dijo James cuando ella sonrió con orgullo―. Tú siempre lo sabes todo.

―O me explicáis porqué James se ríe y tú estás roja, o les juro que esta noche les meto escregutos de cola explosiva en las camas―amenaza Sirius en la mazmorra de Hogwarts aquella mañana de martes.

―Un caballero jamás revela sus secretos―dice James, aún sonriendo.

―Ah, ¿es por lo del sábado a la noche? Gran cosa.

―¿La razón por la que Lily no vino a dormir al dormitorio? ―pregunta Dorcas con una risita.

―¿Pueden ya dejar el tema? ―pide la pelirroja, cansada de ser el centro de atención.

―No es mi culpa que tus olores sean una pervención, Evans―comenta Sirius por lo bajo―. Ahora cuenten.

Lily no piensa contestar, pero aunque quisiera hacerlo, no podría. Porque Slughorn habla en ese momento.

―Muy bien todos. Quiero que cada uno traiga una muestra de la poción y la deje sobre mi escritorio. Potter, Black, tiren la suya. Si no se pasaran tres cuartos de su tiempo planeando travesuras, tendrían mejores resultados.

Salen del aula, con Sirius frustrado por la falta de información.

―Ahora, cuéntame, Lily―pide con simulada indiferencia, pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros.

―Vamos, Sirius―lo apremia Peter, que se encuentra con ellos en la puerta de las mazmorras-. Ya está la comida.

El aludido sonríe.

―Ya me lo contarás todo, Evans―asegura, antes de salir corriendo junto a Peter en dirección al Gran Comedor.

Remus, Marlene y Dorcas los siguen, pero James se pone delante de Lily con una sonrisa triunfante en los labios.

―Así que tarta de melaza, muérdago y pan horneado...

―_Recién_ horneado.

―Lo que sea―le quita importancia con una mano―. Debo deducir, Evans, que todos esos olores tienen relación directa conmigo.

―La tienen.

―Bien. Es bueno saberlo.

―¿Qué oliste tú? ―pregunta ella.

―Curiosamente, también muérdago. Y ese olor que había la mañana del domingo...

―Pan recién horneado.

―Claro. Y… a esto―la abraza y hunde su cara entre los rojos cabellos, cerrando los ojos―. Mi poción también olía a ti.

Sonriendo contra su pecho, Lily inhala profundo. James tiene el mejor aroma del mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Palabras: 1496

Lo sé, el final es medio abrupto, pero tenía límite de palabras.

Gracias por leer.

Saludos,

Ceci.


End file.
